Loving the Enemy
by CCS-Skitzo06
Summary: Sakua and Tomoyo r friends with the same ppl and hate the same ppl, but when Tomoyo falls in love with one of their enemys and changes to be the kind of girl he likes, what other problems will come her way.
1. Default Chapter

I'm back again, my first fic, Gangs of Tokyo, did fairly good for my first fic (even though I have yet to finish it), and my second fic I deleted, it sucked. But I am hoping this 

One will end up better. I have a good plot idea. My problem is once I start something I quickly loose interest. But as long as my readers encourage me I will continue to post.

Disclaimer: I still don't own CCS, but I will one day I hope, but for now don't sue me, im broke so it wouldn't help you any.

Tomoyo Daidouji and Sakura Kinomoto are best friends, they had the same friends and enemies, but what happens when Tomoyo falls for one of their enemies, will Sakura support her best friend, or will Tomoyo have to change herself to be with her love.

Loving the Enemy 

CHAPTER 1

Tomoyo walked into the doors of Tomeada high school, along with her best friend, the most popular girl in school, Sakura Kinomoto. As usual Sakura talked about everything, boys, the dance that was coming up, boys, what outfit she would wear, boys, did I mention boys? Sakura was the kind of girl who was sweet and innocent, but loved to flirt with the boys, though she never dated any of them. There was only two guys Sakura hated, Syaoran Li, and Eriol Hirragizawa. 

Sakura had hated them since grade school, although ever other girl in school drooled over them. The start of the hatred was the first day they moved to Tomeada in Fifth grade. They were Skaters, and Sakura and Tomoyo were preps, and for Syaoran and Sakura, that was enough to start a world war over. 

Eriol though he was Syaoran's best fried tried his best to stay out of the feud for reasons unknown to Syaoran. But that did not make Sakura like Eriol anymore, in her mind they were evil and for one of her friends to hang out with them was unheard of.

Little did she know the thoughts that went through Tomoyo's mind every time, Hirragizawa was near.

" So Tomoyo, this is our first dance of our senior year, and I personally think we should get dates." Sakura said to Tomoyo who went more quiet then usual with that 

Suggestion. " Tomo-," Sakura was interrupted when two shadows fell over the girls.

" Yeah good luck with that Kinomoto, with an attitude like your you'll scare all the guys away." Syaoran said in the most rude tone he could.

" What was that Li?" Sakura asked him, knowing full well what he said. " I don't remember asking your opinion, maybe you fell of you skateboard one to many times, and thought I was talking to you."

" Or maybe .." he didn't get a chance to finish his come back because Eriol stepped between the two. " Move Eriol, cant you see I'm in the middle of a conversation."

" Come on Syaoran, I'd rather not start another day in the principals office." Eriol said knowing that every time these two went at it the four of them ended up in the office.

"Stay out of this Hirragizawa…" But before Sakura could finish that sentence, Tomoyo was in front of her.

" Please, Sakura-chan, I cant get in trouble again, my mother is already mad with me, please." Tomoyo stood staring at Sakura with her lavender eyes, begging not to get her in trouble again.

" Fine Tomoyo-chan, I don't want Auntie Sonomi yelling at me anyway." ( A/N decided to show that they are related, even though Sonomi isn't her aunt, she calls her that Neway.) Tomoyo hugged her friend, but when she backed away she bumped into Eriol and nearly fell, but he caught her. Tomoyo looked up only to see his beautiful azure eyes, she could not help but stare and he seemed to stare back, that is until they both realized what they were doing. The both jumped apart, blushing fiercely, they looked at Sakura and Syaoran in hopes they had not seem. Luckily for them they had not because they were sending death glares at one another. Tomoyo and Eriol sweat dropped at there friends, but were relived that they hadn't seem that.

" Syaoran, we should go." Eriol said though his mind was on Tomoyo, ' I never realized how beautiful her eyes were before, hell I barley noticed how beautiful she has become over the years… ah Eriol what are you thinking, that's Daidouji your worst enemy. Well actually Syaoran's worst enemy… Stop that it doesn't matter she hates you remember.' Eriol was snapped out of thought as Syaoran agreed and turned to walk away.

Tomoyo looked at Eriol's retreating form, her heart sank. ' he probably only caught me out of instinct, not so I wouldn't get hurt. Those eyes of his are soo beautiful and warm, I sometimes cant understand how he and Syaoran are friends.' 

" Tomoyo is something wrong, you look sad." Sakura said looking at Tomoyo who came back to reality.

" o0o I'm fine just don't feel to good." Tomoyo said putting on her normal smile. But her eyes showed otherwise. She was really beginning to feel sick, but ignored it.

***** last period *****

" Okay class, we will be splitting up into lab partners for the remainder of the year," The sensei said, and the class cheered. " But I will be assigning partners." The class groaned. Sakura wanted to work with Tomoyo, but knew at least she would not have to work with Syaoran. After last year's incident the teachers knew better then to put them together.

" Sakura, Kinomoto, and Rika Sasaki…..Syaoran Li, and Takashi Yamizaki…..Tomoyo Daidouji, and Eriol Hirragizawa." the whole class inhaled at once from the shock. The best friends of the worst enemies in school would be working together, that was a fight waiting to happen.

" What?" both Sakura and Syaoran yelled at once, but both Eriol and Tomoyo stayed silent. "But that's not fair sensei." Sakura said, the sensei just ignored her.

" Okay class get with your partners, and get your equipment, you need to be done by the end of this period." the sensei said knowing that Tomoyo and Eriol would work well together, he caught them glancing at each other earlier, he could tell they liked each other but there friends would not approve even if they admitted their feelings to each other. 

' I have been doing this way to long if I am picking up on my students love life' the sensei sighed to himself.

Eriol took the seat next to Tomoyo, " Ummm, lets get started." he said uncertainly. Tomoyo nodded, and they got to work with an awkward silence hanging over the two.

Sooo? Should I continue? I like it but only your reviews will tell me how u feel. As much as I love S+S, there will not be any, not even in future chapters, unless u guys absolutely want ti. It will be E+T all the way.


	2. chapter 2

Okay I'm back and ready for round two. So far we all know that Tomoyo and Eriol like each other. I decide to get that out in the open right away, instead wasting time by writing a million chapters of them starting to like each other when we know they do , because this is an E+T fic. Disclaimer is on the first ch. I will put one in every couple of chs but not in all. I will have an OC in this chapter, she might be in the next one too, but she wont be a main character or anything.

Loving the enemy

CHAPTER 2

Tomoyo looked at the clock once again, this class was going slower then usual. Although Tomoyo had to admit she liked working so close to Eriol, she also hated it, because she found herself looking at him for no reason. Her heart was yelling at her, telling her she had a crush on him, but her mind kept on arguing back ' Even if it is true you like him, it would never work out, he hates you, you're a prep remember…. That doesn't matter, the way he looked at us when he caught us from falling, I could tell he felt something… you're a fool' Tomoyo's head was spinning, al these thoughts were confusing her. The next thing she new everything went black.

Sakura had been glancing over to Tomoyo every couple of minutes, just to make sure Eriol didn't try anything, when she saw Tomoyo fall to the ground. " Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura yelled getting everyone's attention. She ran over to her, Eriol had herd her yell and turned around to see Tomoyo unconscious on the floor. His breath caught in his throat out of worry.

The whole class gathered around Tomoyo, as Sakura cried over her friend. " Tomoyo, Tomoyo, whats wrong wake up." Eriol wanted to do something but couldn't because everyone was standing there. He was looking at her pale face, and failed to notice Sakura get up and walk over to him. Though he was taller then her she stood up to him and slapped him hard across the face.

"You bastard, What did you do to Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura looked at him her eyes filled with seriousness, though the tears still flowed. 

" I swear, I didn't do anything to her." He said as the sensei walked out of the class room with Tomoyo, to take her to the nurses office. 

" He's right, Sakura, he didn't do anything to her, he was talking to me the whole time." Takashi said, he was friends with both Sakura, and Tomoyo, and Syaoran and Eriol. 

" Besides, Eriol would never sink that low as to hurt someone, weather he hates them or not." Syaoran said, as much as he hated them he would never wish anything bad on anyone.

" You better hope she is okay," Sakura said angrily, as she left to fallow the sensei. Eriol looked at Syaoran, he wanted to fallow to and see how she was, but knew he couldn't. why was life always against him.

**** that afternoon ****

Tomoyo woke up in her bed, with a bump on her head from falling. She looked around her room to see Sakura asleep at the bottom of the large bed. Without waking her she got up and walked over to the balcony over looking her huge yard. The sun would be setting soon and she would have to wake Sakura to go home. She thought about the last thing that happened, she was thinking about Eriol. Even though she knew he did not feel the same towards her as she did towards him, it was nice to think what it would be like if they were together. But her smile faded when she looked down to see her clothes she was wearing. If she wanted Eriol that was one of the changes she needed to make. She was wearing a purple halter with jean shorts, she thought of the kind of clothes the punk girls wore, baggy pants, fishnets, she had to admit she had always liked their style but had never dared to wear it. If she had to change herself to get him to love her then that's want she would do. But before she changed her appearance she needed to learn something's, first on the list was skating. And her half cousin (on her fathers side, not Sakura's side) was just the person to help.

*** next day***

It was nearly Eleven in the morning when Tomoyo opened the front door of her mansion to reveal a girl with long black hair like hers and ice blue eyes, smiling at her. The girl wore baggy black pants with black fishnets over a blood red spaghetti strap shirt. She was Tomoyo's half cousin Ashie. 

" Hey Tomo, so why is it you needed me to come over so urgently? Shouldn't you be in school." Ashie asked looking at her cousin skeptically, they didn't talk much, they never had much in common.

" I stayed home sick, I need your help, I need to learn to skate, and I want to be a punk." Tomoyo said looking at her cousin hopingly

" Is there a reason why?" Ashie asked, Tomoyo had expected this and decided to tell her everything.

" Well if this is really what you want to do, then I'll help you but, I think he will like you no matter how you look or act." Ashie said after Tomoyo told her the whole story.

" I really thought about it and this is what I want to do." Tomoyo was very determined, and Ashie decided to help.

***:Later that day***

" Damn Tomoyo, you got the hang of this really fast, it took me days to learn what you learned in a few hours." Ashie said to Tomoyo who was skating rather well. She had got down the balance and was able to skate, she had done so well Ashie decided to start her with some simple tricks. So far she learned how to Ollie and do a 180.

Tomoyo skated towards her and stopped with ease in front of her. " Ashie, would you like to spend the night, it's Friday so tomorrow we can work on tricks some more and go shopping to get me the right clothes." 

" Yeah that would be great, I think you might just pull this off Tomo." Ashie smiled at her cousin, as they both kicked up their boards and walked in to the house to the kitchen to get a drink. (A/N I know I'm going fast with the elapsed time but I can only make them so long so try not to be confuse.)

**** Saturday morning ****

Tomoyo woke up and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a black halter top. She went to Ashie's room only to find her already awake and tightening the trucks on both of there skateboards, Ashie let Tomoyo borrow one of her boards until she got her own today.

" You want to go shopping first before the mall gets to crowded?" Tomoyo asked her, she looked up and smiled "yup, I was wondering when you were going to get up. I'm ready as soon as you are."

They were both dressed, they both raced down the stairs only to run into Sonomi. 

" Tomoyo, I see you are feeling better, Ash-ling what are you doing here?" Sonomi looked at her niece uncertainly, but she understood when she saw a skateboard in both of there hands she understood. She knew that her daughter would eventually try new things.

"We're going to the mall mother, is that okay?" Tomoyo asked. Her mother never said no so there was really no point in asking but she always did anyway.

" Yes, of coarse just don't be back to late." Sonomi said before departing to her office.

When the girls arrived at the mall they went straight to Ashie's favorite store Hot Topic. They emerged an hour later with Tomoyo wearing a pair of baggy black pants, and black fishnet shirt, with a purple happy bunny shirt, with the words 'Pet Me I Bite' on it, over top. (don't ya'll just love happy bunny?) they had several more bags with them. They decided to do to the Vans store and get some shoes and a board for Tomoyo.

They emerged from this store after only a half hour, Tomoyo had five new pairs of vans, and two new board decks, and three new truck and wheels. 

" It's been a while since I had so much fun shopping, When Sakura and I go shopping it's a lot more colorful I must say. She loves pink." the girls laughed, they had had a lot of fun together. 

" Well since we got everything, you want to head back to my house so I can practice and get rid of my old clothes." Tomoyo suggested, Ashie agreed so they left the mall just as Eriol and Syaoran arrived.

***Monday morning*** 

"Hey Sakura, yeah, I'm going to school today. Sorry I couldn't talk over the weekend but I was hanging out with my cousin Ashie." Tomoyo said, she was nervous, this would be her first time in public as a punk, other them the mall, but everyone didn't know her there. She had on her new favorite outfit, it was much like Ashie's outfit she wore on Friday, baggy black pants, black fishnets and a dark purple spaghetti strap shirt. She looked in the mirror as she pulled her hair up into two loose buns (like Meilin). Although she didn't usually use makeup she applied a thin layer of black eye shadow, and eyeliner.

" See you at school, bye." Tomoyo said hanging up, and looking at her self in the mirror, "I hope Eriol likes me now." she decided to skate to school today instead of drive since it was only few minutes away anyway. She grabbed her backpack which she had put patches and pins on, and she grabbed her head phones which had a slipknot CD in it, and ran out the door. She had always liked rock music so that was good for her. She skated out the gates of her mansion and on to the street. She had her headphones blaring, and watched where she was going, even though she was already really good, she was still new at this and didn't want to embarrass herself.

When she arrived at school she got a lot of weird looks from those who recognized her, but she just ignored them, she remembered that she was doing this for Eriol, and also that this was fun. Just over the weekend she had realized that the life of a skater was a lot less stressful, plus although she was self-conscious she did not have to worry as much on how she looked. It was like being free.

She didn't have classes with Eriol until second period, but she had all her classes with Sakura, what would she say. She just hoped that Sakura was loyal enough a friend to except this. But she would not tell her about Eriol just yet.

Sakura was at her locker getting her books when Tomoyo came up beside her and opened her locker too. Tomoyo decided to just act normal and not make a big deal out of it. " Hey Tomoyo do you want to go shop-" Sakura stopped when she shut her locker and got a look at Tomoyo. " What the hell did you do?" Sakura looked at Tomoyo with confusion.

" What do you mean, Sakura?" Tomoyo did not expect her to be this shocked.

" I just got some new clothes." 

" You're a freak!" Sakura yelled getting the whole hallways attention. Tomoyo was very embarrassed but did not show it. " Why are you dressed lie that and why do you have a skateboard they are dangerous, you cant even skate." 

" Actually I .." the bell rang interrupting them, " Well talk later lets just go to class." Sakura fallowed behind Tomoyo, very confused. ' why is she doing this.?'

Soo, how do you like Tomoyo as a punk? I think that it is a persona for her. Though I like her the way she is too. Well please review, I luv that. Lol. I wonder how Eriol will act when he sees her. I know he liked her prep so it should not matter how she dresses, but I like her as a punk so she will remain that way, even if she finds out that he liked her before.


	3. chapter 3

Okay I'm bac again, I really like this fic, and hopefully this will be the first fic a actually finish. I know some people don't like Tomoyo as a punk, but I do and so do some people. And like I said before, I will not have any S+S in this fic, at the very most they might be friends, might. 

Well on with the fic.

Loving the enemy

CHAPTER 3

Sakura and Tomoyo were skipping Homeroom in the court yard, and talking about Tomoyo's sudden change. 

" why are you dressed like this?" Sakura asked she had decided not to be mad at Tomoyo, not that she could be, they are best friends. " I mean what is so great about being a skater?"

" Well I decided that I wanted to change a little, I was sick of being the same, and I hung out with Ashie, and she taught me to skate and all and I'm really good, but I guess I just needed to do something new. And I love this, its like being free, you don't have to worry about so much stuff, like if you got a hair out of place and if your wearing the right outfit, or about being different, being different is a good thing."

" o0o I guess if it makes you happy, well come on, lets get to second period." Sakura grabbed Tomoyo's hand as they raced to their classes.

~~~in class room~~

" Hey did you guys see Daidouji this morning?" a guy named Kenji asked as he walked over to Syaoran, Eriol and some other guys, Eriol looked up at him when he said Tomoyo's name. " She was totally hott, she was dressed like a skater and even had a board." 

Eriol looked intrigued, Tomoyo a skater they had to be kidding.

" Yeah right Daidouji, she might break a nail or something." Syaoran laughed with the others though Eriol remained quiet.

" What a poser, I bet she can't even skate." a skater girl named Ming said laughing with the other skater girls. She and her friends liked Eriol, and Syaoran, and the other skater boys. And no prep was going to call herself a skater and try and take their guys.

" Actually I can skate," Tomoyo said walking in the room having over heard the conversation. They all looked at her, and had to admit the look fit her well. Eriol almost had a nosebleed, just looking at her. " do you always talk about people behind their back, or should I feel special?" one thing Ashie had taught her was, she could not just let people push her around, if they got smart with her she needed to get smart back.

" You need to watch who you talk to poser, or should I say ' like what..everrr' " they all started laughing. The girl stood up on her board and Tomoyo smiled.

" You might want to be a little careful, You trucks are loose, and your wheel is about to fall of." Tomoyo smiled at the girl who just ignored her and went to skate forward but landed on her ass. Indeed her wheel did fall off and she landed flat on her ass. " I tried to worn ya." Tomoyo shrugged stepping over her and heading to her seat. Everyone's attention fallowed Tomoyo, especially Eriol, he was really impressed she knew what she was talking bout.

" You stupid bitch you think your so smart, lets see if you relly can skate, today after school, penguin park." Ming said just inches from Tomoyo's face. " what do you say poser."  


" What's in it for me Ming?" Tomoyo said putting her board on her desk. " I mean other then the satisfaction of embarrassing you?" 

"You little.. I see this is your idea to throw me of, well it wont work. If you beat my in a game of S-K-A-T-E then you will have all the respect you could want from us, and you can truly be one of us." Ming said in a cocky voice, " but when I beat you you leave us alone and go back to being a prep." 

" ok your on." it was ad thing she played S-K-A-T-E with Ashie. 

" Hey Daidouji, what's up with you trying to be like us? Finally got enough sense to ditch Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked her, she gave him a cool smile " Of coarse not Li, me and Sakura don't always think alike or act alike but we are still best friends."

Eriol had stayed quiet so far but decided to start conversation. " Daidouji, can I see your board?" he asked her she nodded and handed it to him. He looked it over, it was a good board, she had the trucks just tight enough but not to tight or too loose. " you did a good job on putting this board together."

He smiled at her and she smiled back. " Thanks, Hirragizawa." Tomoyo took her board back and turned around to the front of the room when the bell rang.

Sakura and Tomoyo had lunch together like everyday, and them they went to their afternoon classes. By the time last period came Tomoyo was so excited about working with Eriol, now they would have something to talk about.

" Lets start class of with our partners," the sensei said as everyone got in their assigned groups. 

" Hirragizawa, can you pass the iodine?" Tomoyo asked once they had started the experiment. 

" Sure, and you can call me Eriol if you like," Eriol said passing the chemical. Syaoran and Sakura were both listening to them and where shocked.

" Thanks, you can call me Tomoyo, if you like." she said taking it. 'are they flirting?' both Syaoran and Sakura thought to themselves.

" I didn't know that you skated Tomoyo, you never seemed like the type." Eriol said, trying to hold a conversation. Syaoran and Sakura where unable to listen since they were cleaning the messes they made by not paying attention.

" well I'm full of surprises, and I have only just learn recently. My cousin Ashie taught me, she's very good." Tomoyo said enjoying the conversation so far.

" I would have to agree you are full of surprises, and don't worry about everyone giving you a hard time, they always do that to people who turn skater, kinda like initiation. But once you beat Ming they will respect you."

" Thanks," Tomoyo blushed slightly at his kind comments. ' he really is very nice.'

Eriol was glad he could talk to her now, they finally had something to talk about. ' she looks so beautiful, I doubt she would ever like someone like me.' ' he is so sweet, and handsome, he would never like someone like me, but it is worth the try.'

*** After school (penguin park)***

"so you showed up?" Ming asked Tomoyo as she walked up with Sakura in toe. " And you brought little miss prep. Lets just get this over with." 

" that's why I'm here." Tomoyo handed her books to Sakura, just as she put down her board she heard someone call her name. She turned around to see Ashie skating towards them.

" Ashie, what are you doing here?" both Ming and Tomoyo said at once, they glared at each other. 

" I heard that there was a skate off and so naturally I had to come." Ashie said looking at her cousin and her friend, actually Ming was not really a friend more like a groupie, Ashie was one of the best girl skaters in all Tomeada.

" You know Ashie? Do you like stalk her or something?" Ming said rudely, which made Ashie laugh and get pissed at the same time. Ming was the one always fallowing her around.

" Actually Ping," Ashie said knowing that wasn't her name. " It's Ming." Ming corrected " o0o, actually Ming Tomo here is my lil cousin and star pupil."

Everyone looked at Tomoyo shocked. No one knew she was related to a pro-skater. 

" I have full confidence in you Tomo. Show them whose boss."

Everyone watched as Tomoyo did more then keep up with Ming she actually beat her. When Tomoyo Landed the last trick perfectly she kicked up her board proudly.

" Guess I won, Ming." Tomoyo said happily as she high fived Ashie. 

" I knew you could do it Tomo." Ashie and Sakura said giving her a hug. " you did great, I don't think she will be talking trash to you anymore." If she only knew.

Sooo how was that, Tomoyo lived through her first day, and won a skate off earning her respect, plus she now can talk to Eriol with out stumbling for topics. I would say this fic is going good, and I have yet to loose interest. 


End file.
